


glasses

by TanukiTani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Glasses, Humour, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanukiTani/pseuds/TanukiTani
Summary: In the middle of the night, Harry tries to reach for his round glasses- but that fails miserably
Relationships: Harry Potter & Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, harry potter x reader - Relationship, harry potter x y, harry potter x y/n
Kudos: 45





	glasses

It was a quiet night, the moonlight filtered through the gaps of the blackout curtains. Harry was snuggled at the corner of the bed, his hands reaching to your side by instinct- only to find it empty and cold. His eyes fluttered open, awakening from his drowsy state and sat up clumsily. 

Panic coursed through him– why were you not in bed? Did something happen to you? His thoughts went haywire before remembering that the war was over...it had been for a year now and there were no death eaters to fight or be wary of. He let out a shaky sigh as his fingers ran through untamed messy hair. Deciding to go look for you; his right arm reached to the side table, trying to grasp his round glasses. But the darkness of the room together with his own eyesight made the task more impossible, the pair of black glasses fell lamely with a plop.

"Great...just my luck," Harry let out an exasperated groan, now on all fours; his hands were gliding across the carpeted floor.

Sounds of slippers clacking against the hardwood came from the other side before the light flickered on, blinding Harry momentarily. 

* * *

"There you are! Where'd you go?" The brunette exclaimed with a pout.

"I'm sorry I had to use the loo?" chuckling at him, you crossed your arms, "looks like someone missed me." Your back now leaning against the doorframe.

Harry turned his lips at that, his feet now walking towards you but a soft crunch echoed under his foot. His eyes widened in realization, immediately backing away from the crime scene.

Your mouth formed an 'o' as soon as you glanced at the broken glasses. 

"I seem to be very lucky today…what am I going to do now?," he huffed in annoyance, "as if I'm not enough blind…"

"Harry– you can fix that with a spell– remember...or did you forget you're a wizard?"

"...I knew that"

" _ Right– _ whatever you say darling," 


End file.
